Contract
by Rosie hater
Summary: Haku is finally free, but there's no home to go to. Still trapped in the bath house, he can hardly believe it when an unexpected customer takes an interest in him. And its a woman.
1. New Customer

Contract

Ch.1- New customer

It was just another useless day at the bath house. Haku sighed as he sat on the roof. Sure, he wasn't under Yubaba's control anymore thanks to that little girl named Chihiro. She was cute but with his age that'd be considered pedophilia. He wasn't about to ruin her life like that, besides, he was a spirit after all, she'd never have a chance for a normal life. But having nowhere else to go he stayed at the bathhouse, working as security thanks to NoFace. 'haku!" He heard the old lady yelling out the window. "Something powerful is coming! You better be ready in case it's a violent one!"

'I don't sense any evil intent from it Yubaba. In fact, it seems sad."

'I don't care about it's feelings! This is not a free bathhouse!" The witch yelled before slamming the door shut. Haku sighed again before climbing down off the roof and walking inside. Everyone tensed as a giant animal appeared, slowly corssing the bridge. It was covered in mud, plant pieces and blood, making it unrecognizable. "Welcome to our baths" yubaba greeted, reaching a hand out.

"Not you" the beast growled.

"I am the owner of this bathhouse!"

"Not you" it roared again.

"Haku! Take care of this disgusting creature!"

"Unfortunately I still have a contract with Yubaba. She likes payment upfront and then if you would like I will show you to your bath." Haku stood before the creature. It lowered its head and dropped something. Picking it up Haku found it to be a pouch containing coins. "This is three times the amount needed for our best bath, food and room."

"For your contract as well."

"Give me that" Yubaba grabbed the pouch from haku. "So let me get this straight. You want all of our best services?"

"I also want the boy's contract."

"He's not worth your trouble, whatever you are."

"I want his contract or I will tare this place apart." It growled.

"Alright, alright. He's a waste but if I can have all of this, he's yours. Bring this creature in!"

A few minutes later the unknown being was sitting in the big tub soaking in the best herbal water. "Is there anything I can get for you master?" Haku questioned.

"I would like a pair of clothes, some hot food and a room for the night. I have traveled far. I would also like a little help in washing as there are too many eyes staring for me to want to switch forms our here. A female would be nice."

"Very well. I will get everything for you, master." Haku bowed before running upstairs. "Lyn please help our customer bathe."

"You've gotta be kidding me! I just finished cleaning the big tub this morning! If I get attacked its your fault! This is not fair Haku! Why ya gotta single me out huh?"

"You've seen worse things come in here and dealt with it."

A few hours later the new customer is completely clean, revealing a beautiful silver wolf. "I thank you for your help, please stop by my room later. And tell Haku I'm female, he is supposed to get me clothes."

"I'm on it." Lyn nods before walking away as Yubaba steps in. The wolf steps out of the water and dries itself before acknowledging the witch's presence.

"You brought me my contract/'

"Yes. Here you are wolf spirit." Yubaba holds up Haku's contract. The wolf seems to eat it out of the witch's hand. "Now follow me to your room." A few elevators later, they arrive at a pair of doors with gold and silver designs on them. "this is our best room." She stalks off.

"Allow me master." Haku appears and opens the doors for the wolf to enter before closing the doors behind them.

"Shield your eyes." Haku does so until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Standing in front of him is a woman with long silver hair, wolf ears and tail wearing the light blue pants and dark blue tank top he had gotten her. "I am Kagome."


	2. Falling

Ch.2 – Falling

"….master… kagome…" Haku blinked unbelievingly at the woman in front of him.

"Since I know you're curious, I'm the moon spirit, a silver wolf." Kagome smiled as she went over to the side table filled with food. "Come eat."

"…" Haku just stares at her baffled.

"I won't hurt you." His new master sighed, a sad look crossing her face.

"…why are you so sad master?" The boy asks as he pulls a chair over and sits across the table from Kagome.

"…well… I've traveled a long way. I've made some friends, some enemies and have been sought after by many different creatures. The first group of people I trusted, the first love I ever had, betrayed me and broke my heart. I do not deal with selfish people like the witch that lives here. I felt sorry that someone like you would have to work for such an inconsiderate creature. I heard from the staff that you have no home. You may stay with me until you find somewhere else to go. When you have made your decision I will tare up your contract. Sound fair?"

"You are very gracious master, I –" A knock at the door stops him, moving to open it he finds Lyn standing there. "what do you want Lyn?"

"The spirit told me to come here Haku, so back off."

"Master?"Haku looked over at the moon spirit.

"Lyn is to join us for dinner."

'Very well." Was his only reply as he pulled over a chair of Lyn and returned to his seat.

"Please eat. It's the least I can do after you helped me bathe in my other form."

"Even with our tacky clothing you're gorgeous!"

"why thank you Lyn, now please eat." After everyone is finished eating and Lyn leaves, Haku starts to set up a bed on the floor. "What are you doing?" kagome inquires.

"Putting together a bed so that I may sleep on the floor master."

"Oh goodness no!" She pulls up all of his carefully layed stuff and throws it on the bed. "I will not allow you to sleep on the floor when the bed is big enough for both of us."

"But master –"

"No. I will hear none of that. You will sleep on the other side of the bed and use your separate blankets. Is that clear? And I don't want to wake up to any surprises either."

"Yes master." Haku carefully sets up his blankets on the beside specified, all the while turning red in the face as his uncomfotability with the situation rises as Kagome settles herself on the other side of the bed before shutting off the lights. Haku couldn't help but find this awkward. This woman was his master now, she held his contract. She seemed so nice and the exact opposite of what he was used to. She was kinda cute with her ears and tail. He also couldn't help but notice her deep brown eyes, a shade he had never come across. Remembering the image of her when she told him to open his eyes, he noted that she had already matured with beautiful curves. And here he was… sharing a bed with her.


End file.
